In the related art, a parking support apparatus has been utilized to support a parking operation for a driver parking a vehicle. Such a type of technology is disclosed in JP-A-2003-212073 (Reference 1).
Reference 1, a parking support apparatus calculates a target parking position at the time of restarting a parking support and displays the target parking position at the time of restarting thereof on a screen of display means as a default of a display position for a target parking frame at the time of a reset when the parking support stops after the parking support starts and the parking support restarts, based on the target parking position set before restarting the parking support.
However, as is in the technology disclosed in Reference 1, when the target parking frame is displayed as it is, there is a case of being rendered in a distorted shape influenced by an inflection point of an image capturing unit or deformation of a display image. In order to prevent a shape of frame lines configuring the target parking frame from being distorted, it can be considered to adopt four vertexes of the target parking frame to render in a straight line. However, when a host vehicle approaches the target parking frame, the vertexes deviate from an imaging range of the image capturing unit. Thus, the target parking frame cannot be rendered on the display image.